Еще один вид мужества
by koudai
Summary: Санада/Юкимура перевод


Еще один вид мужества  
by storyteller

Санада/Юкимура

Юкимура любит смотреть на падающий дождь. "Как бесстрашно", думает он, глядя, как каждая капля встречает свою маленькую смерть на оконном стекле. "Как свободно…" Он хочет чувствовать их на своем лице, хочет чувствовать землю под босыми ногами, вдыхать запах мокрой травы и видеть как она оживает. Вместо этого он прижимает свой лоб к стеклу и пытается улыбнуться.

От дыхания стекло быстро запотевает. "Санада", говорит он, "Пойдем наружу"

Санада молча сидит на маленькой больничной кровати, сложив руки на коленях. Его лицо словно сделано из мрамора - красивое, но неподвижно безэмоциональное. Юкимуре хочется задеть его. "Конечно, ты не будешь спорить с последним желанием умирающего", шутливо говорит он и хочет отойти от окна, но слова Санады заставляют его застыть на месте.

"Не говори этого."

Юкимура медленно закрывает глаза и снова открывает - и внезапно чувствует себя по настоящему больным. Неожиданная тяжесть больничной пижамы тянет его вниз, а в глазах появляется забитое выражение. "Я помню, как ты улыбаешься", сообщает он.

Когда он вновь смотрит на Санаду, взгляд Санады направлен точно на ухо Юкимуры, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет.

Юкимура ненавидит это, среди многих других вещей.

Иногда Кирихаре хочется прибить Санаду, но его рациональная сторона говорит - подожди до тех пор, пока ты сможешь выиграть у него. Кирихара неплохой парень, честно, и он уважает то, что Санада любит умирающего, но тот гвоздь, который торчит в заднице у фуку-бучо, с каждым днем раздражает его все больше. И, Кирихара подозревает, это будет продолжаться в геометрической прогрессии.

"Отвратительно", - говорит Санада Маруи после матча. "Это не игра!"

Маруи лопает пузырь жвачки пальцем и кивает, "Хай-хай, Санада-фуку-бучо!"

Санада окидывает взглядом корты, и его голос полон решительной определенности. "Мы выиграем Канто, а потом Национальный! Ради этого никто из вас не должен проиграть ни одного матча, даже тренировочного. Все кто не согласен с этим - могут уходить."

Кирихара облизывает губы "Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я сыграл с Бунтой, и не один из нас при этом не проиграл? Где, черт возьми, смысл всего этого?"

"Акая...", вмешивается Янаги-семпай, но уже слишком поздно.

Санада, игнорируя законы физики, за доли секунды оказывается прямо перед Кирихарой; так же просто он поднимает Кирихару за футболку. "Заткнись, ты, дерьмо", шипит Санада, "Ты не был бы в команде, если бы Юкимура не..."

"Ну так мне невьебенно повезло...", ухмыляется Кирихара.

Янаги использует всю свою силу для того, чтобы оттащить его назад, но прежде чем он успевает это сделать, лицо Кирихары наливается кровью. Санада получает фирменный удар и Янаги надеется, что у него хватит ума просто уйти сейчас. "Что подумает Сеичи?", спрашивает он шепотом.

Санада с непроницаемым лицом поправляет кепку и медленно покидает корт.

Когда он заходит в душевую, его спокойствия хватает на то, чтобы аккуратно запереть за собой дверь. Потом он с удивлением смотрит в зеркало на слезы, которые текут по его лицу. Он размазывает их по щекам вместе с кровью из разбитой губы, простым куском туалетной бумаги. И возвращается.

"Пятьдесят кругов", кричит он, и бежит вместе со всеми.

"Где ты так?", спрашивает Санада, осторожно притрагиваясь холодными пальцами к губе.

"На ветку напоролся"

Ренджи ему уже рассказал, но Юкимура хочет услышать это от Санады. Он не может поверить, что в его команде мог возникнуть конфликт. Что Санада мог позволить это. Я должен был быть здоров, говорит он себе, я должен был быть там.

Иногда Юкимура часами вспоминал о том, как все было раньше. Тот, кто свободен от врачей и медсестер, стерильных и мертвых комнат, сказал бы, что это пустая трата времени. Но иногда это было единственным, что позволяло ему не терять надежду.

Он помнил свою первую игру с Санадой, игру до полного изнеможения, и ни с чем ни сравнимую радость победы, всех своих побед. Он помнил, как это - заходить на корт, когда все вокруг кричат твое имя. Он помнил как это - смеяться так сильно, что не можешь остановиться, и Ренджи с Геничиро пытаются остановить тебя, но все заканчивается общим смехом до бессилия. Он помнил, как это - возвращаться домой вместе с Санадой, когда тот вдруг замолкает и опускает голову, а потом внезапно целует его и через секунду отшатывается испуганно, бормоча извинения.

Когда он смотрит на Санаду теперь, то хочет сказать "Я люблю тебя"; он испуган и Санада - единственный источник успокоения.  
Но он пытается не поступать эгоистично.

Вместо этого он молча подоходит ближе и прижимает свои губы к сердито сжатым губам Санады. Во вкусе чувствовуется страх, но Санада крепко обнимает его в ответ, и сейчас этого достаточно.

Когда команда проигрывает Канто, Санада не может заставить себя встретить взгляд Юкимуры. Он ничего не может сказать; извинения прозвучат дешево. Единственное что он может предложить - победа в Национальном турнире. Он выиграет его. Он выиграет любой ценой, чего бы это не стоило, и Санада никогда еще не говорил такого впустую.

"Все отлично, Гниичиро", спокойно говорит Янаги и команда оставляет Санаду в комнате одного.

Санада улыбается и для Юкимуры это уже похоже на победу.

Первый день, когда Юкимура вернулся в команду, закончился настоящей вечеринкой, и Санада был первым кто сыграл с ним этим утром. Маруи накрыл (с помощью Джакала) два длинных стола с мороженным разных сортов и даже заставил нескольких новичков нарисовать транспаранты. Юкимура объявил, что попробует каждое мороженное и немедленно вцепился зубами в кофейно-банановое мороженное Санады.  
После вечеринки Маруи внес умное предложение подышать гелием из шаров и поговорить смешными голосами. Нио -- или Ягю -- или все-таки, наверное, Нио -- пугающе изобразил Микки-Мауса, а затем шарик схватил Кирихара и, бухнувшись на колени, запищал: "Я Эчизен Рёма и я прихожу к Санаде-фуку-бучоу в ночных кошмарах! Mada mada dane!"

Юкимура нахмурился, а выражение лица Санады стало непроницаемым. Ренджи напрягся, готовый вмешаться, но Юкимура покачал головой -- необязательно.

Санада выхватил шарик и сделал глубокий вдох. "Пятьдесят кругов!", пропищал он, делая зверское лицо.

Команда смеялась так, что заболели животы, они не могли стоять на ногах и свалились в одну общую смеющуюся кучу.

Это было замечательно.

Ночью, перед первой игрой в Национальном, Юкимура поднял задвижку окна Санады, и пролез внутрь, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как Санада испуганно подскакивает на кровати, прежде чем понимает кто это. Юкимура хихикнул, и, скинув шлепанцы, забрался ему под одеяло.

"Ты мокрый", серьезно сообщил ему Санада, "Ты можешь простудиться"

"Дождь", объяснил Юкимура и закрыл глаза, чтобы поцеловать его. Сегодня, подумал он, я скажу, что люблю его.

Он улыбнулся собственным мыслям и указал в сторону окна. "Вставай", попросил он, встряхивая все еще влажными волосами. "Давай будем танцевать под дождем"  
Санада кивнул, улыбнулся и последовал за ним.


End file.
